goldene Maske
by Gabri-L
Summary: Der Mensch ist eines der schönsten Lebewesen die es auf der Welt gibt; oder eher eines der harmonisch zusammengesetztesten. Es war der einzige Grund warum ich ihn überhaupt noch so nah an mich heranließ. one shot. deidara/sasori


Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, instinktiv hätte ich den linken Arm unter meinem Kopf herausgezogen um mir den Sand aus den Augen zu reiben; eine äußerst menschliche Gestik. Die jedoch vollkommen sinnlos wäre, da ich seit Jahren keinen Sand mehr in den Augen hatte. Und wenn, ich würde garantiert nicht spüren, dass sich etwas in meinem Auge befände –

Geschweige denn das ich bemerkt hätte wie er sich des Nachts zu mir in mein Bett geschlichen hat um, den Arm um meine Brust geschlungen und die Hand auf meiner ruhend, einzuschlafen. Ganz ruhig sah er aus; und ich verlasse mich hundertprozentig auf meine Sehkraft. Es ist mir das wichtigste das ich besitze – von allen fünf Sinnesorgangen. Ich drehte meinen Körper ein wenig zur Seite um ihn zu mustern ohne eine Nackenstarre zu bekommen. Ja, ich mag meinen trockenen Humor.

Es scheint ihn kein wenig zu kümmern das ich meine Position geändert habe, sein Atem bleibt gleichmäßig, wie es im Schlaf nun einmal so üblich war. Das einzige das auf einen leichten Schlaf hinwies waren die leicht flatternden Augenlider, doch ansonsten konnte ich keine Reaktion erkennen.

Das goldblonde Haar floß wie Ölfarbe über das Leinengewebe der Matratze und umfloss sein Gesicht wie ein Rahmen ein kostbares Gemälde. Er hatte eine helle Haut, gerade passend, sodass er nicht zu bleich und farblos erschien. Manchmal hätte ich gerne wieder gewusst wie es sich anfühlt einen sensiblen Tastsinn zu besitzen.

Der Mensch ist eines der schönsten Lebewesen die es auf der Welt gibt; oder eher eines der harmonisch zusammengesetztesten. Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus um wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht seine beinahe femininen Züge in die Luft zu malen. Die Augenhöhe teilt die Strecke vom Kinn bis zum Scheitel.

In den goldenen Schnitt. Das perfekte Maß. Es war der einzige Grund warum ich ihn überhaupt noch so nah an mich heranließ.

Ich hatte schon als Kind die Begabung gehabt stimmige Strukturen und Proportionen einfach zu sehen, während andere nachmessen mussten. Doch in diesem Sinne ist es keine Begabung, zumindest empfinde ich es nicht als solche. Es grenzt an dysfunktionaler Perfektion und hat mir damals schon in den Augen geschmerzt wenn etwas nicht miteinander harmonierte. Ganz gleich ob es Farben, Längen, Strukturen oder anderes war.

Darum habe ich mich den Puppen zugewandt. Mit meinen Händen konnte ich sie formen, biegen, brechen und zum Leben erwecken; als wahrlich perfekte Geschöpfe. Sie spüren nicht und leben doch. Die wahre Kunst ist, was ewig hält. Mit ihren schönen Gesichtern werden die Kinder meines Dorfes sie sicher nicht mehr vergessen. Ich kann mich erinnern wie neidisch manche Mädchen sie angeschaut haben, und es ist ihnen auch nicht zu verübeln.

Keine von ihnen wird jemals diese weichen Züge haben, diese perfekte Proportion, dieses Zerbrechliche und doch gleichzeitig Unverwundbare. Ob sie es wollen oder nicht, jeder Mensch liebt die Schönheit und wird eifersüchtig weil er selber nicht so ist.

Nicht jeder.

Und nicht allen ist es bewusst.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber bei Deidara schien diese Harmonie und Ästethik ausgeprägter als bei anderen Menschen. Nicht einmal Itachi konnte es übertreffen; obwohl ich nicht behaupten möchte, dass sie nicht ebenbürtig seien. (Er schläft eindeutig zu wenig, das lässt ihn kränklich und ausgelaugt wirken, doch andererseits kann ich nur meine Bewunderung kundtun dass man so hohe Reserven an Chakra hat. Ich brauche meine Ruhephasen um Kraft zu schöpfen, eine Woche ohne Schlaf und meine Hülle würde zusammensacken wie ein mit Wasser voll gesogenes Tuch, was wiederum logisch beatrachtet bedeuten würde ich wäre verwundbar)

Auch ein kleiner Makel kann etwas qualitativ hochwertiges sein – wenn man auf Menschlichkeit aus ist.

Mit einer leichten Armbewegung ließ ich meine Handfläche über seiner Schulter und dem Oberarm schweben; nur wenige Millimeter Luft zwischen uns (oder Chakra oder Nichts, je nach Glaubensbedingungen). Sachte berührte ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Haut; ich wusste, wenn es aussah als würde ich die Tasten eines Klaviers streichen war es eine leichte Berührung die man eventuell nicht spüren würde; doch auch das war schwer mit den Augen abzuschätzen außer man hatte langjährige Erfahrung.

Ich hatte kein Gefühl in meinen Fingerspitzen, dabei waren es doch die Kuppen wo sich bekanntlich unter der Haut die feinen Stränge des Nervensystem für die taktile Wahrnehmung verdichteten und als eine der wenigen sensibelsten Stellen galt. Doch warum merke ich mir das eigentlich? Meine Hülle besteht zu geschätzten 90 Prozent aus Polyurethan bzw. Kunstharz um den Anschein einer weichen, hautähnlichen Substanz zu erwecken.

„mhm... Danna..?"

Ich richtete meinen Blick in das Gesicht meines Kameraden und musste mich unwillkürlich fragen, warum ich eigentlich nur meinen Berührungssinn eingebüst hatte und nicht auch die anderen vier. Schmecken. Riechen. Hören. Sehen.  
Meine Hand ruhte immer noch auf seiner Schulter und ich hatte auch nicht vor sie zurückzuziehen, wieso auch? Langsam wandte ich den Blick ab und begann wieder in leichten Kreisen über seine Haut zu streichen.

Mich interessierte seine Reaktion, hätte man von Nerven sprechen können, wären meine zum Zerreissen gespannt gewesen vor Neugierde. Ich konnte sehen wie seine Lider sich für einen Bruchteil von ein zwei Sekunden über die Augen senkten und sein Gesicht allem Anschein nach gelöstere Züge annahm, als würde die anfängliche Spannung einfach von ihm abfallen. Und er ließ mich keinen Moment aus den Augen, die menschliche Sprache war wie aus unseren Köpfen getilgt, man bedurfte ihrer einfach nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig bewegte Deidara seine rechte Hand auf meinen Brustkorb zu, die Bewegung war deutlich wahrzunehmen auch wenn sie zögerlich wirkte; was sie auch mit Abstand war. Tastend fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen bis zu meinem angedeuteten Schlüsselbein und zeichnete dessen Konturen nach. Er war der einzige der töricht genug war meinen Worten keinen Glauben zu schenken, dass ich keine Gefühle hatte. Es grenzte an Wahnsinn wie entschlossen er mir oft vorkam mich vom gegenteiligen zu überzeugen.

Doch da war nichts und das würde ich ihm auch immer wieder bestätigen, mit meiner wort- und regungslosen Mimik, die er im Übrigen einfach nur abzulehnen schien. (Es war bei Itachi doch genau dasselbe, also hasste er entweder diese Gefühlsstarre oder den jungen Uchiha so sehr, dass er denselben Blick nicht bei jemand anderem ertragen konnte.)

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte ich mich auf, jegliche Berührungen abschüttelnd. Mit einem Male war mir bewusst geworden wie mir dieser eingebildeter Schauer über den Rücken lief; ich fühlte mich eingeengt. Nicht dass ich an Klaustrophobie leiden würde, nein, das war es ganz und gar nicht. Aber mir war die Nähe von Menschen unangenehm, ich mochte sie einfach nicht. (Man sollte doch immer einen gewissen Abstand zu Dingen halten, die man zu sehr bewunderte...)

„Sasori no Danna..?",  
er berührte leicht meinen Ellbogen, ich konnte die Bewegung wahrnehmen.

(... denn es konnte zu leicht auf eine Manie ausarten.)

„Du solltest damit aufhören dich ständig in mein Zimmer zu schleichen. Das ist eine äußerst lästige Angewohnheit.",  
sagte ich, kühl wie immer, und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch während ich ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick über die Schulter strafte.

„...Ihr habt Euch sonst auch nie beschwert."  
Unschwer konnte ich einen leichten Trotz in seiner Stimme ausfindig machen und gerade das verschaffte mir eine regelrechte Genugtuung.

„Es liegt wohl eher an deinem unterentwickelten Gedächtnis, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst wie oft ich dich schon darum gebeten habe das zu unterlassen."

Ich würde ihn aus Gewohnheit wieder so lange provozieren bis er von selber ging; ihn wissen lassen, dass er einen verbalen Kampf gegen mich nicht gewinnen konnte, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich auch anstrengen mochte.


End file.
